Remember
by kuncipintu
Summary: Slice of life; remember [ficlet] / Kyungsoo benci hujan. Namun ia yakin hari ini adalah satu-satunya hari berhujan yang akan ia ingat hingga bertahun-tahun nanti. / Satu kalimat penting tertahan di ujung lidah. / [Jongin, Kyungsoo] / friendship? shounen-ai? / typos! miss typos! plot aneh. / Fic selingan di sela masa hiatus. / RnR, please?


_Slice of Life; _**[Remember]**

_by_

kunci**pintu**

* * *

**K**yungsoo benci hujan.

Ia benci hujan karena angin dingin selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menggigil. Ia benci hujan karena langit mendung membuat semuanya terlihat abu-abu. Ia benci hujan karena gemuruh guntur terdengar begitu seram dan menjengkelkan.

Karena itu, Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya ketika dirasa suhu mulai menurun. Awan hitam bergulung-gulung di langit, guntur dan kilat bersahut-sahutan. Suara gesekan daun pohon trembesi yang memagari jalan terdengar berisik di telinga Kyungoo.

Jalanan begitu lengang, tentu saja orang-orang lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut lembut atau bersantai dengan secangkir teh panas dibandingkan berjalan-jalan di luar rumah dengan cuaca buruk seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo mendesah gelisah, hujan dan langit mendung tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman tanpa alasan jelas. Dengan langkah tergesa, Kyungsoo kembali berjalan—setengah berlari—menuju apartemen sederhananya yang masih berjarak satu kilometer.

Kyungsoo mendongak, sekedar memastikan apakah hujan benar-benar akan turun sebentar lagi. Dan warna abu-abu gelap yang ia dapati di langit telah menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo baru akan memantapkan niatnya untuk berlari ketika siluet seseorang tertangkap oleh maanya. Berjarak tiga ratus meter di depan Kyungsoo, orang itu berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah berlawanan dengan pemuda yang sekarang malah mematung di tempat.

Si pemuda bermata doe hanya berjalan lamat-lamat sambil terus-terusan menundukkan kepala—takut jika sosok di depannya bukanlah orang baik, atau lebih parah lagi; hantu.

Jarak mereka bberdua semakin dekat dan Kyungsoo tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali.

"Kyungi-_hyung_!" Kyungsoo lekas mendongak ketika mendengar panggilan tersebut. Sedikit lega karena bukan orang jahat yang ditemuinya.

Mana mungkin orang jahat memiliki suara bening dengan nada begitu ramah dan menenangkan. Mana mungkin penjahat memanggilnya engan sebutan sok manis seperti 'Kyungie'. Dan lagi, Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu ada perampok yang pernah mengulas senyum lima jari dengan tampang bodoh dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ketika sadar siapa yang barusan memanggilnya. Kyungsoo mengenalnya—sangat mengenalnya.

"Ada apa?" Yang dipanggil menjawab, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan senyum melihat tetangga apartemennya itu.

"Aku mencarimu. Hujan sudah hampir turun dan kau belum pulang juga. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertindak heroik dengan mencarimu dan membawamu pulang sebelum kau histeris di tengah hujan!" Sosok pemuda tadi bicara panjang lebar dengan menggebu-gebu.

Kyungsoo mendengus geli. "Dengan jalan kaki? Dasar Kim Jongin tidak modal."

Pemuda yang satunya—Jongin—hanya merengut. "Motorku masuk bengkel."

"Lagi?" Kyungsoo kembali melangkah ketika Jongin sudah berada di sisi kanannya.

"Iya. Kaca spionnya menghilang tanpa jejak, lampu depannya saja sampai pecah. Ah, kenapa juga aku tidak melihat kalau waktu itu ada tiang listrik di situ?" Jongin menerawang dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Bagus. Kali ini kau menabrak tiang listrik yang tak berdosa?" Kyungsoo mengulum senyum, sedikit heran juga akan pilihan kata yang barusan ia gunakan. Sepertinya virus hiperbola Jongin mulai menular.

"Ck. Tidak usah membahas itu lagi," Jongin masih merengut.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Jadi kau berniat _menyelamatkanku_ dari hujan?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap dengan mata berbinar. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak kalau pemuda ini baru saja menabrakkan kendaraannya ke tiang listrik. "Iya. Aku tahu _hyung_ tidak suka hujan, jadi kupikir—,"

"—tanpa payung?"

Bibir tebal Jongin mengatup rapat sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tadi buru-buru, _hyung_. Tidak sempat memikirkan payung."

Kyungsoo hampir tergelak ketika mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang setengah memelas setengah menyesal.

"Ya, ya... Aku hargai usahamu mencariku," Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan kanannya, perintah tidak langsung agar Jongin menyingkirkan ekspresi bersalah dari wajah tampannya.

Jongin terkekeh. "Kyungsoo_-hyung_ memang paling keren!" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil.

Dan dengan nada bercanda, Jongin melanjutkan; "Kalau begini, aku jadi makin menyukaimu."

DEG.

Angin berhembus pelan, memaksa dedaunan pohon trembesi gugur dari pohonnya. Helaian rambut Kyungsoo dibawa menari kesana kemari dan seluruh dunia terasa begitu hening seketika.

Satu tetes air mengenai ujung hidung Kyungsoo. Gerimis. _Dan satu kalimat penting tertahan di ujung lidah._

"_Hyung_! Ayo cepat! Sudah hujan!" Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, berniat menarik pemuda yang lebih tua untuk berlari.

Tapi Kyungsooo bergeming dan tetap berjalan dengan tempo biasa, membuat Jongin menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tidak usah lari. Aku capek." Kyungsoo memperlambat langkah agar Jongin tidak melanjutkan niatan larinya.

"...tumben. Biasanya _hyung_ yang histeris kalau hujan turun." Jongin bersungut bingung, tapi ia tetap menyamai langkah Kyungsoo yang santai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. '_Aku hanya tidak ingin momen ini berakhir terlalu cepat'._

"Aku ingin belajar menyukai hujan."

Jongin terlihat kaget namun tidak protes.

"Yah... Aku belum mandi, jadi aku tidak keberatan diajak hujan-hujanan." Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melirik wajah tersenyum Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang—menghirup aroma tanah yang sudah mulai basah. Ia benci hujan, tapi hujan kali ini terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Kyungsoo menangkap momen ini.

Jongin berjalan di sampingnya dengan mata sedikit didipitkan karena menahan angin yang berhembus dari depan. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah kecoklatan dengan rahang tegas itu. Anak rambut Jongin meliuk-liuk ditiup angin.

Kyungsoo diam-diam melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam Jongin.

Dan ia berani bertaruh bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menyukai hujan.

Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo tahu, jika nanti ia beranjak tua dan butuh sesuatu untuk diingat, senja ini adalah satu-satunya hari berhujan yang masuk dalam daftar ingatannya.

Angin berhembus lagi. Air hujan yang tidak terlalu deras menerpa wajah putih Kyungsoo.

Dalam diam, pemuda itu berharap dalam hati, semoga kalimat yang terhenti di ujung lidahnyya tadi dapat sampai ke telinga Jongin lewat suara gesekan daun pohon trembesi.

"_Aku juga sangat, sangat menyukaimu."_

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

**End of the story**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **untuk seseorang yang bersedia menemani saya berjalan di hari hujan dan bertukar pikiran tentang hal-hal abstrak. :) _hope you'll be alright, dear~_

.

Dan, haloooo~~ saya kembali~~ *kemudianhening*

Hiks. Tiga minggu tanpa ponsel dan laptop, rasanya seperti makan nasi bungkus tanpa nasi. T_T _I've had a really hard time._

Selama libur lebaran, saya bisa berpuas-puas dengan internet dan video-video di laptop. Tapi setelah itu... _bubye_ dunia~ saya akan kembali jadi orang kudet bin ketinggalan zaman... haha. :D

Btw, sekolah baru saya menyenangkan loh. semoga sekolah baru _readers_ juga pada menyenangkan, ya~

Maaf untuk _typo_, plot yang gak jelas, dan unsur lebai.

_**Last, mind to gimme your critics or comments? Review are loved. **_**:3**


End file.
